


Couch Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds Liam standing on his doorstep one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Confessions

~

It was three a.m when Liam had been on his doorstep. Now, normally if it had been any of the other lads, Zayn would've screamed at them to "fuck the fuck off" and to "let me fucking god damn sleep". But when he saw Liam with red puffy eyes that made him look like he had been crying for hours, which he probably was, and tear tracks covering his cheeks, he immediately gathered Liam up in his arms and let the younger lad cry and incoherently mumble into his shoulder. He pulled the boy inside after a few minutes of standing in the door way, making their way over to the couch. Liam wiped his eyes roughly before letting his head fall into his hands. Zayn's got one arm around his shoulder with his chin hooked onto the top of his head, the other hand rubbing his leg gently. After what seemed to be hours, Zayn's touches finally seemed to get Liam to calm down. He pulled away a bit, gently, and lifted his hands to Liam's cheeks, wiping away the remainder of his tears. He cradled the younger boy's head in his hands softly, as if not to disturb the boy's vulnerable state. He watched the younger boy hesitantly before moving his arms to wrap around him, Zayn's wrists linking loosely behind he lad's neck. He felt Liam sigh and lean towards him a bit, just enough so that their foreheads pressed against each others, and his arms moved to hug Zayn's waist. "'M sorry, baby. Really, truly, sorry," Zayn whispered. Liam shook his head, "No. It wasn't... God, Zayn, it wasn't you. I should've just... It's my fault." "No, baby, it wasn't. How could it have been your fault? You didn't know." He doesn't answer, and Zayn gets its; gets how it's like to loose someone you love. How awful you feel, how it hurts, how everything feels like you haven't done enough, like you didn't try. Zayn knows the feeling, he knows it because it was how he felt when he lost his aunt. But, Liam lost someone closer, someone he turned to no matter what; apart from Zayn that is. "She didn't even tell me. My own- she didn't even tell me. Why? She could've gotten help, she could've tried. Why would she leave me?" Liam's voice cracks in the middle of his sentence and Zayn can't help but let out a soft broken sob of his own because, honest to God, he's a bit saddened by how torn Liam is about this. "She didn't tell me. I didn't know. My dad didn't know. She never told any of us." Zayn shushing him quietly, petting Liam's hair softly. "I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." "She had medication for it; how did she even- she... depression, Zayn. _Depression_." Zayn felt Liam begin to cry again, and he immediately thumbed the tears away, pressing chaste kisses against both of Liam's cheeks. "I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you." Liam pulled Zayn closer, and the older boy is sitting on his lap. His hands were shaky as he gripped Zayn's hips, and Zayn continued pressing soft kisses on Liam's face; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyelids. "You've got me. I love you. I'm not leaving. I'm right here. You've got me." He threads his finger through Liam's hair, gently carding his fingers through, scratching soothingly at his scalp as he places another kiss on Liam's forehead. He moved slowly to position himself on Liam, settling for straddling the younger boy. He realised that this is the first time he's ever seen Liam so vulnerable. Occasionally, he'd let himself feel a tad saddened, but never like this. Never once, had Liam looked so fragile than in that moment where Zayn held him close and watched as the younger boy silently broke right in front of him. No more walls, no more masks to hide behind; And it scared Zayn shitless. "Baby, do you plan on-" Liam shook his head softly. Zayn placed his hand under Liam's chin to make eye contact with him, "Are you sure?" he whispered. He watches a Liam turns his head away from him, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He cradled Liam's head in his hands again, pressing their foreheads together, and he leaned down to catch Liam's lips in a gentle kiss. They lips move against each others slowly and lovingly. There's no lust in its meaning, genuine love and concern written within it. It's the way their lips slot together when Liam tilts his head just a bit, and Zayn is pulling him impossibly closer. It's not heated, nothing of the sort. It's that sort of kiss you get from your lover when they try to take your pain away, everything words can't say are said perfectly in the kiss. Zayn tries by saying everything and nothing at all in the kiss and he know Liam understands, kissing him back with just as much meaning. They pull back unhurriedly, placing small pecks before pulling back completely. The boys sit in silence, minus their heavy breathing, just holding each other. "You should go. To the funeral, I mean. I know it hurts, baby. _God_ , I know it hurts. But you have to go. She was your mother; you can't just leave her. Not in the way that she did, at least. Let her know even though she couldn't deal with it, you still love her. That you're not angry at her, that you'll never stop loving her. Even though you're upset and you feel like she left because of you, tell her that you love her by going to the funeral. Please." Zayn feels tears start to fall from his own eyes, and watches as Liam's Face begins to full with guilt and, no, he can't let him think he's the reason why he's crying. "No, love, it's not your fault. I promise, it's not. God, darling, I'm so sorry if you think your making me. It's okay baby, I love you, I love you, I love you." He hooks his chin over Liam's shoulder, petting his hair again, and whispers reassurances into Liam's ear. Liam sighs, "I love you. I didn't mean for you to cry. I'm sorry. I love you so much, babe. You're okay. You're fine. It's okay."

-

Zayn found himself curling up against a warm body, an arm around his waist that held him close, and he let his eyes flutter open. His eyes met Liam's and he watched as the younger boy smiled softly at him. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey." Zayn replied. He feels Liam press a kiss to his forehead, to which he purrs in approval. He leans his head up a bit, and Liam takes this as Zayn wanting a kiss. He gently presses his lips against Zayn's and feels the older boy press back. The kiss lazily before Zayn is pulling back with his nose wrinkled cutely. Liam laughs lightly. "Morning breath." "'S me. Sorry, love." Liam shakes his head,"It's okay. C'mon. Up." Zayn lets out whine, pulling Liam back down from where he sat up, wrapping a leg around Liam's hip. The younger boy rubs gentle circles in between Zayn's shoulder blades, and he feels the grip around his hip loosen. He's about to stand when he feels another leg wrap around his other side and bring him back down, and he's completely hovering over Zayn. "Come on, Babe. Get up, you lazy bum." Zayn's hold on Liam's neck only tightens, "Carry me." Liam rolls his eyes lovingly at the older boy before slipping and arm under Zayn, lifting him off the bed with ease. He pushes off the mattress, adjusting the boy in his arms, so that he's got both of his hands on the back of Zayn'a thighs.

He walks both of them to the living room, lowering Zayn onto to lie down on the couch, placing a gentle kiss to Zayn'a lips before Zayn's pulling back again with the funny face he made earlier. "I've still got morning breath." Liam's finally let go of Zayn, and he wanders towards the kitchen, and begins making breakfast. He waits for Zayn to finish up in the bathroom before serving the eggs next to the pancakes and bacon. He grabs the two plates and makes his way over back over to the living room, Zayn waiting for him on the couch. They eat watching re-runs of Sherlock and cuddle and they're not talking, but it's okay because they've already said everything that needs to be said. Well, almost. "I'm going." Zayn head snaps towards the younger boy so quickly, he might've given himself whiplash. He takes Liam's hands in his, rubbing small aimless circles on the back of his hand. "Yeah?" It's quiet because he doesn't want to hurt the fragile moment with a loud voice. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I shouldn't just... I can't leave her. Not like that; you're right." He looks over at the boy tucked under his arm, who scoots closer and pulls his legs up so that they're thrown over Liam's lap. He leans his head against Liam'a shoulder and closes his eyes. "That's great, baby." The two boys hold each other close, and before they know it, it's evening again and they're going back to bed, and they watch as their problems slowly fade as they focus on each other instead.

*2 Months later*

Liam lets a long tired breath out as he stands in the lift, thinking about the events that had just happened not even a few hours ago. He was okay, he knew that much, and he was strong for his mother, even holding his sister as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. So when the lift opened and he made his way back to the flat where Zayn was leaning against the doorframe with open arms, he let himself fall right into them. He walked them back so that he could close the door behind him. He rubbed gentle circles on Zayn's back and Zayn's carded his fingers gently through Liam's hair. "You okay, baby?" Liam nods against him, squeezing the boy slightly, letting him know he'll eventually let him pass it.

He presses a kiss on Zayn's neck, before another and then another, and he soon begins trailing kisses up to his jaw, and slowly makes his way to Zayn's lips. He has Zayn on his toes, before pushing him down so that he's leaning forward and then places his hands on the back of Zayn's thighs, "Up." Zayn jumps and Liam wraps his legs around his waist, holding him in place as Zayn's tightens his hold in his neck. He only makes it as far as the couch before dropping down on it, Zayn straddling him. Liam's on his back and he looks up at the older boy with a gentle smile, which is returned back easily. He leans up for one more kiss before pulling Zayn close to cuddle and whispering, "Thank you, love. Thank you so much. I love you, baby. I do; a million times over. I love you so much." And he learns that loosing someone only gave him a home. A home he never fully realised and also took it for granted sometimes. But Liam was okay and so was Zayn, and if both boys were to turn back, they could've seen a silhouette of Liam's mother with a faint smile on her lips with the words 'Take care of my boy. I love you both.' being whispered in the air and flowing to faintly catch Zayn's attention. He looks up confused before turning back to Liam, who looks at him at him with a question etched on his face. "Nothing." Zayn smiles at him, "I love you, baby." Liam gives Zayn another kiss, "I love you, too."

~

**Author's Note:**

> yay! I don't really know if you guys liked it but I just wanted to put this up 'cause it's been sitting on another sight and yeah :) thanks for reading <3 xxx


End file.
